A Day in the Life of The Jukebox Band
A Day in the Life of The Jukebox Band is an episode of The Jukebox Band (series), a home video spin-off of Shining Time Station. This video features one song from the first season, four songs from the second season, and seven songs from the third season. Plot Narrator George Page tells the story of the little people who live inside jukeboxes in this documentary-styled home video. Characters * Tito Swing * DiDi * Tex and Rex * Grace Bass * JJ Silvers * Slots * George Page (narrator) * Station goers and Jukebox Customers Songs # Jesse James from Word's Out # Michael Row your Boat Ashore from Dan's Big Race # Take Me Out to the Ball Game from Field Day # Chattanooga Choo Choo from Is Anybody There? # Freight Train Blues from Billy's Runaway Train # Cannonball Blues from Stacy Says No # Celito Lindo from Becky Makes a Wish # Polly Wolly Doodle from Schemer's Alone # Polly Wolly Doodle (Second/Sing-a-long Version) # Sweet Betsy from Pike from Wrong Track # Jamaican Farewell from Bully for Mr. Conductor # Patriotic Medley from Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July # Midnight Special from Scare Dares Trivia * Most of the songs on this video are the unedited versions. Meaning they don't show the scenes of what was happening outside the jukebox in the Shining Time Station episodes. A similar case with "Take Me Out to the Ball Game," the segment of the band playing baseball in the middle of the song is cut out, thus shortening the song. * This is Shining Time Station's second sing-along video. The first being Singsongs which featured songs from the magic bubble, the anything tunnel, and the picture machine. * The young Tito puppet was reused in the song Jessie James. Its last appearance before this was in Win, Lose or Draw. * The video opens with the full Shining Time Station theme, but only the main title is used before shifting to scenes from inside the jukebox * George Page, the narrator, is noted for his work on National Geographic wildlife documentary specials from the 1970s and 1980s. He uses the same narrative style in this special. * The band's performance of "Jesse James" in this video is different than the one originally seen in "Word's Out," even though the soundtrack from that episode is used. In this version, instead of performing on stage, the band plays the song on a makeshift locomotive traveling the rails with random stock footage flipping in the background. * This is one of the few Shining Time Station VHS tapes that do not feature Thomas the Tank Engine. Goofs * On the back cover, "Railroad Cars are Comin'" and "Tennessee Central 9" are listed, but those songs are not included on this video; instead they were "Freight Train Blues" and "Cannonball Blues". Gallery A Day in the Life of The Jukebox Band/Gallery Episode File:STS The Jukebox Band A Day In the Life Category:Episodes Category:VHS Category:Miscellaneous VHS Category:Jukebox Band Category:Merchandise